It had to be me not you
by jadiekit
Summary: Alternative end to ep 4! James and Molly shipping because who doesn't love them? :D Rated M for language and maybe some Mature content later on :3
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sure I'm not the only one freaking out about the latest episode of 'Our Girl' am I? Well I thought I would make an **__**alternative ending**__** to that and post it before Sunday ahhh so nervous! Anyways just a quick warning of **__**spoilers **__** (wow that green highlight is terrible!) and this is also a Dawes and James romance fanfic! Gotta love the pair! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Rated M for language and possible mature content.  
>I don't own anything but some of the ideas, characters etc are BBC.<br>-**_

No matter how many times Captain James asked Smurf to put his weapon down he wouldn't listen. Molly was distracted, her mind was was racing and she looked between the two men fighting over her and the truck where she had to identify Badrai. She felt so stupid, the reason for all this was her fault, from Smurf freaking out to her section becoming a target to the Taliban, the mainly her. Finally turning to check inside the truck she saw girls clinging onto eachother, Smurf's unneeded shots frightening them. Looking into each over their eyes individually she spotted someone that didn't exactly fit into the 'women image'. Studying them more her blood turned ice cold. It was Badrai.  
>Behind her James was still trying to calm down Smurf though that was soon stopped by Molly backing up raising her weapon and practically yelping "It's Badrai! He's in there!" They all suddenly snapped to attention their weapons pointing at the now escaping target. Badrai hid behind some concrete and began franticly shooting in hopes he would hit a target. His aim was accidentally at James and he fired. However no-one was expecting Molly to jump in front of James taking the bullet for him. To Badrai this was a very pleasant surprise but to the Two section this was was shocking.<p>

Molly's body crashed to the floor her body armour not protecting her at such close range. The bullet had gone into her chest though maybe lady luck was smiling on her as it hadn't gone anywhere near her heart. Bang. Another bullet was shot into her stomach though this time Badrai at deliberately shot her. That was the last shot he got though as Dangleberries shot him cleanly in the head, his body hitting the floor.  
>During this Smurf was in shock falling to his knees where he was stood, however Captain James rushed to Molly's side. "DAWES!" He yelled dropping down to his knees putting pressure on her stomach after using her hands to try and contain the bleeding on her chest. "Come on Molly stay with me..." He breathed looking down into her eyes that had started to close. "You need to stay with me..." Molly looked up at him feeling dizzy and faint from the blood loss. "Bandages... In my pack... use them" she muttered and tried to chuckle as he franticly began getting them out and dressing her wounds as best as he could not being a medic himself. " NEED HER MEDEVACED NOW!" He practically growled. No-one had ever heard him like this before but knew better then to let it bother them. James then looked down at Molly who looked as if she was going to pass out. "Come on Dawesy what have I told you huh? You need to stay with me." He tried to joke but deep inside his heart was breaking, his hands and uniform covered in the women he was in love with's blood. Dawes look into his eyes her hand weakly taking his. "You're going to be the last thing I see." She weakly smiled "I lov-" She was stopped short by James "Don't you dare Molly. Don't you dare think like that!" That was when she saw something she never thought she would see. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. "You will make it out of here. You will recover. You will come round mine for Christmas" he chuckled half heartedly. "When you pull through this I'm going... I'm going to speak to my commanding officer... ask if we can make us official... God I hope he says yes..." Molly smiled up at him weakly her eyes closing. "Let's hope." With that her eyes started closing and all she could hear was Captain Jame's voice, though it was fading telling her to stay awake.<p>

_**-  
>I hope you all liked it! Please like, review, follow etc :) I may be making more chapters today if I get the chance, though do not fear there are many more chapters to come!<br>Thanks for reading! :)  
>~Jadiekit<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! I wasn't expecting such good resaults! I'm glad you guys liked it, as promised here is the next chapter, enjoy :)  
>-<em>**

Days felt more like years to the Captain as he tried to get on with his usual duties. The medevac had come not long after Molly had passed out and despite not wanting to leave her he had to. He after all was in charge of the men stood just behind him. They all watched the helicopter take off with Molly then with sollum faces continued on there mission. Though it was done they still needed to get back to the compound, there was no transport able to pick them up.

It took then two days to get back and at the end of each day James used his coms to contact the med center to see how Molly was. Day two and she was still out cold though she was stable and out of the dreaded forty eight hour red zone.  
>Everyone could tell James wasn't himself but neither was the rest of second section. Once they all got into the compound safely The captain dismissed them and made his was to office. He put his weapon on his bed, body armor in the corner of his room before suddenly connecting his fist to his wardrobe with a hard hit denting the metal. His body began shaking as he broke down into tears falling to his knees. "She better wake up... I couldn't stand it if she didn't" he muttered running his hands through his hair frantically. He had been bottling this in the whole journey back.<br>He continued to kneel there crying for a short while fearing for Molly's life before he swiftly wiped his tears away, stood up, composed himself and grabbed his rifle heading to the med bay.

James didn't even bother going anywhere else, he just went straight for Molly's room. There she was with tubes attached to her and tears threatened to fall from The Captain's brown eyes. The sight was crippling. Seeing the women he loved attached to machines created an air of impending doom to wash over him. 'No. She's going to be alright.' He thought to himself shaking his head free of the thought of her death. Sitting on the lone chair he softly took her hand not caring if anyone could see him. "Come on Dawesy, you need to hurry and wake up, the boys are missing you..." he then paused and sighed, "I miss you." Licking his lips he continued "You know that time you asked if love was stronger then army regulations and I said no... I lied. Love is stronger then army regulations... in the long run I guess... I love you and I'm going to do anything within my power to prove that..." He took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears.  
>"You're not going soft on me are you sir?" a weak voice could be heard. It was Molly. Jame's eyes snapped open and looked at her his signature smile slowly appearing on his face. She was awake! "Dawes don't you dare worry me like that again!" he chuckled and softly kissed her forehead. Molly smiled up at him once he stopped. "Hey Bossman isn't that against regs?" To that he softly squeezed her hand. "Oh who cares!?" They both chuckled. This was going to be the start of something great.<p>

-  
><strong><em>Please review etc! New chapters to be uploaded soon!<em>**  
><strong><em>~Jadiekit<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews again! Seriously this makes me so happy to hear how much you all want me to update, thanks all :D**_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

It had been a few days and Molly was finally released from hospital but had to go home. They only had a short time left in Afgahan however it meant she was going to have to leave her section... leave her captain.

Molly was sat on her bed waiting for the solider that would be excorting her home while he went on R&R. Her mind wondered to James. She was going to miss him so much. 'I will make sure to write to him... but what if he didn't reply?' she thought but shook her head trying to shake those thoughts away. Though in all honesty she'd understand, after all the whole mess with Badrai was her fault and he hadn't gone to visit her since she the day she had woken up. Little did she know was he had some tricks up his sleeve that he was putting to good use.

Molly had been waiting a good half an hour before James walked in, all his kit on his back and hers in his hands his signature smirk on his face. "Come on Dawesy you coming? You can walk right?" he raised an eyebrow concerned. "Sure thing Boss though not for long... pain meds are great!" she grinned and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on then Dawes your plane awaits." With that and Captain James's help they both made there way to the plane.

The pair had been on the plane for hours, Molly's head in James's lap asleep, her fingers softly smoothing her hair. The plane journy had been quite painfull for the medic, her wounds no were near healed so the little jolts hurt. The Captain looked down at her and smiled softly. He was so happy he had gotten the chance to go back with her, even if that did mean he had some extra duties. She was worth it. She looked so peaceful asleep on his lap though he then realised she would be in London and him in Bath. As she began sturring he had a plan. "Hey Mols... How would you like to come to Bath with me? I mean... That way I can look after you" he teased kissing her forehead. Molly didn't have to think twice, as much as she loved her family they could be a handful even more so with all her siblings and the fact she didn't want to be away from him just yet. "I would love to" she smiled.

_**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Wanted to write more but have had a busy day. Question, what do you all think his son should be called? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all sorry for not writing the latest chapter, had a mild case of writers block. I am back now, emotionally drained from the last ep with the slight annoyance that we never got to know what his son's name was haha. Well my story will not change of course as it is an alternative end however if you enjoy my work look out for a new story/oneshot I will be putting up about the situation in the last ep! Thanks for reading through this :)**_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

Molly loved her family however she knew that it was best for her to be away from them for a while, she needed to rest, something that she wouldn't get at home, the odd lift to therapy and she needed someone who would understand. James was that person. Once they had arrived in England James helped Molly up after taking all of his and her gear. Pulling her phone from her pocket she sent a quick text to her mum saying that she was all right but she wouldn't be home.

It took a while but finally the pair were stood outside The Captain's parents' house. It was massive! Molly hadn't seen anything like this in person and she stood looking at it in amazement feeling rather guilty for assuming that it would be shit. Opening the door James propped it open with his foot to allow Dawes to walk in before him. As she did he followed close behind, his eyes constantly watching for any sign that she wasn't okay. After he closed the door, also using his foot, he put there kit in a neat pile to the side, Molly again looking around in amazement at the vast space, how clean it was, all the photos, paintings and ornaments. It looked magnificent... and posh. As Molly stood there in her own little daydream James smiled "You wanting to have a rest upstairs Dawesy? It's been a long journey after all. Then after I will make us something to eat." Snapping out of her trance she nodded with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sounds good Mr Posh" That caused him to laugh "Oh Dawesy you're losing your touch" he playfully winked before very carefully scooping her up into his arms bridal style and proceeded to walk up the stairs. "I can walk up the stairs, I'm not that much of a cripple."

"I know" was all he replied with a smirk on his face which turned into laughter as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Once up stairs he took her to his room. The room was fairly basic. He had plain walls with the odd army ornament, a desk, some shelves, a laptop, a walk in wardrobe and a double bed. Placing her on the bed he kicked off his boots, helped her take hers off and climbed into the bed next to her laying on his back. Molly took it upon herself to shuffle closer putting her head on his chest to which he softly wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks for letting me crash here Bossman... I doubt I'd be able to cope otherwise.." He kissed her forehead lingering there before speaking again. "Charles." This caused her to frown "My name's Charles or are you going to call me Boss for the rest of our lives?" he teased and then playfully raised an eyebrow when she giggled. "hmm? Something wrong with Charles?" he asked, the temptation to try tickling her was high but he stopped himself due to her injuries. "Nope... not at all" she continued to giggle before leaning up and softly kissing his lips. She felt all warm inside at that mere touch and how he had said 'for the rest of our lives' insinuating that he wanted them to last. Pulling away to both of their disappointments Charles softly moved a straight bit of hair from her face "come on let's get some sleep." She yawned as if agreeing and cuddled into him. Holding onto her he watched her as she fell asleep. Smiling softly he leaned closer, whispered "I love you." into her ear and went to sleep himself.

_**-**_  
><em><strong>Well I hope that made up for my lack of update! Thanks for reading and please review! :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry all for the slow updates I have had a lot of course work from college and unfortunately that comes first haha anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next segment.**_

The sound of gun fire could be heard. Bang bang bang. She was back in Afghan and on the patrol. Her eyes scanned the wagon in front of her looking for her target. This all seemed too familiar. This all felt wrong. A scene repeated maybe? She just shook her head trying to ignore the shouting going on behind her and focus on the people in the wagon. She spotted her target and things seemed to speed up. Him getting out the wagon spraying bullets everywhere then her jumping in front of James to protect him, her body hitting the ground hard.

The pain was unbearable, so much so that she couldn't think straight, her vision clouded with shock and unshed tears. Captain James went into her view then, his face showing how worried he was, though she realised she had a ringing notice in her ears and when he spoke all she could see was his mouth moving. She told him to get some items from her med pack. Well it seemed that she did as even though she didn't hear it herself he had moved and proceeded to bandage her up as best as he could. Sound had began to come back to her then but her body was screaming at her to shut everything off it was just to painful. As she heard James telling her to stay awake it began to fade until suddenly there was a louder notice that just didn't suite the scene.

"Molly... come on Mols wake up... Molly it's just a dream, everything is fine, we're home." Meanwhile Captain James was really on the double bed next to her softly shaking her. She had woken him up with her shouting and he had been trying his best to wake her. After what seemed like of a life time, hearing the women he loved's yelps and cries she finally woke up with a jolt. The bed beneath her was soaked with sweat, some of her hair sticking to her forehead. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she muttered her bottom lip quivering trying to hold the tears back that were about to spill over. "You have nothing to apologise for, nothing at all" He spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. That was when she began to cry, in the safety of his arms. Charles bent his head down to kiss her on the top of her head and to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. 'I love you.' 'You're safe now.' 'I'm here for you.' The captain knew there would be many a night that he would have to do this for his medic. It had been her first tour and it hadn't been that good of one ether. Too much bloodshed and drama. Of course he hated seeing her like this, his cocky, witty Dawesy a bundle of tears and shakes, but of course he would help her through this, he was in it for the long run.

_**Happier chapters are in store do not worry yourselves!**_

_**~Jadiekit**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all sorry for the slow chapter been to London this weekend! Though sadly didn't make it to Regent street to get some Rosabaya :( Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review and keep reading it means a lot to me!**_  
><em><strong><span>-<span>**_

Molly had fallen back asleep along with James and didn't awake until late afternood. However nether of them made a rush to move, too content in each others embrace. They knew that this time wouldn't last forever and Molly confirmed it but sighing and looking into his brown eyes letting slightly lost in them. "When's R an R endin'?" Charles took in a deep breath before sighing sadly. "Three days." Molly's heart seemed to stop. She thought he would get more but then remembered with him being an officer R and R was hard to come by. Someone needed to be in charge. "Then I guess we better make sure we're packed then Sir" she watched as the captain's expression changed to confusion. "Sorry Dawesy did I hear you right? We?" He then pulled back shaking his head. "I don't think so. I'm going back and you're off to London with your family." However Molly merely looked at him as he tried to tell her what she was doing. Her eyes were softly and she mildly looked upset. "But you might gunna need a medic." she muttered which he then responded to "We might gunna already have one. " This conversation sounded all to familiar. "But she's not me." That was it! It was when she was going on R&R herself. He had stayed firm and was plaining on staying firm this time too, keeping from looking into her eyes however they suddenly locked 'Shit.' he thought to himself as he got lost in her lightly watery puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to stay." The words ended differently to last time but he could feel his resistance cracking. He needed her to be safe but selfishly he needed her by his side and that applied the opposite way around. "Okay... but I'm not letting you out of my sites." She let out a giggle. She wasn't complaining about that.

_**-  
>I'm really sorry this is short, couldn't think of anything else as R&amp;R isn't long enough, though soon they will all leave the war zone. Well all, some war zone romance coming right up!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long time but I hope the length makes up for it!**_

The remaining time of their R&R seemed to go quick much to their unliking. They knew after what was said in Afghan and what had happened during their short R&R that going back was going to be hard. They had barely taken their hands off eachother the whole of their time back in England, and they were going back to a place where their relationship was forbidden, where he was her superior officer and she was under his duty of care. Her and the rest of their section. Then there was Smurf. What had happened to him? Did he get sent back to New Port or was he still out there? If out there had he told anyone what had happened? All these questions running through both of their heads, but the pair never let it get to them.

Captain James and Private Dawes were sat in full kit waiting to be dropped off back into Afghan. James was sat opposite Dawes as there were others on board. Maybe he was just being over cautious but he couldn't risk it. He caught her gaze and she bit her lower lip blushing slightly. 'Fuck.' he though as he felt his nerves making a huge fuss over that one simple action. How was he going to resist her? What he didn't know that Dawes was feeling exactly the same. Her mind going into over load. How was she going to resist him?

Landing, all of them got out and filed off into their respective sections. When James and Dawes walked in they were suddenly pounced on by two section. "Dawesy! You're back!" they hollered in excitement. "Calm it you bunch of cockwombles!" she chuckled before asking the dreaded question. "Where's Smurf?" Some of the boys looked at eachother before Mansfield decided to speak up. "He.. He will be back.. I think" They hadn't been told much other then the fact he needed to be away from her for now. "He's alright though yeah?" She asked her smile fading. "Oh yeah! He's fine" Mansfield nodded making sure Molly didn't worry. Relief flooded through her then, at least he was alright.

"Come on then lets get our kit squared away and get some scoff!" Captain James decided to interject and Molly nodded agreeing.

Once they had ditched their kit, Molly in her tent and James in his cabin, they joined two section with a plate of food. They laughed and they joked like they normally did. James smiled to himself. He loved it when Molly was happy, loved the way her eyes lit up and the way she smiled. He tried not to frown when she left the table and went to see the other medics. He stayed with the men for a bit longer before going over to the officers tent to see what he missed and what he need to know.

Time passed and night fell. Everyone was in there beds asleep including Molly. Though Molly wasn't asleep for long as her body shifted and she jolted awake, holding a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Silently getting out of her sleeping bag she slipped on her trainers that were just bellow her bed. She was in her West Ham top and a pair of short shorts. Making sure no-one was watching her she left the tent and made her way to the Captain's cabin. Looking around she opened the door. There he was sat on his bed, kit still on looking at some paper work. When the door opened he looked up surprised to see Molly, but happily so as he looked down at what she was wearing, taking a deep breath. She quickly got in and closed the door so not to course suspicion. "What's up Dawesy? What brings you here at this time?" Biting her bottom lip she sighed. "Nightmares and my bunk felt a little lonely..." As she spoke she softly took the paper work from his hand, placed it on the desk and climbed onto his lap. "We need to be careful..." he breathed before muttering "Though I find you hard to resist..." Molly could feel her heart beating hard in her chest as he said those words to her. "Ditto..." With that their lips met hungrily and slowly clothes were being ripped off. James moved so she was resting on his bunk, him on top of her as they continued to kissing and touching. Under the safety of the Captain's bunker they made sweet love, falling asleep in eachother's arms after. This secret was definitely going to be hard to keep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed that! Please review :D**_

_**~Jadiekit**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all, I'm sorry it has been a long while since I have updated, I have been busy with coursework, training for the army (I have a looong way till I can get there xD) and even being ill. I hope you all aren't getting bored of this story, if you are be honest with me, I'll start another (even if it's just one-shots). Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

The sun rose in the sky slowly colouring a slight orange glow to come through the Captain's partially open blind. This as always caused him to stir as this was the time he normally rose, in time to drink his coffee and sort everything out before everyone else was told to get up. It's what officers did. However he was pleasantly surprised to see a naked Molly cuddled close to him in his sleeping bag, he himself also naked. Smiling down at her he softly ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to otherwise someone would find out. "Mols," he softly whispered into her ear, "Come on Dawesy it's time to get up before everyone else gets up." This was welcomed by a few grunts and sleepy Dawes shuffling to sit up. Sitting up she suddenly realised the state she was in and got out to get dressed as quick as she could. The Captain couldn't help but watch, though he also looked at her wounds that seemed to be healing nicely. "Try and keep ya eyes in will ya sir?" she teased causing him to chuckle. "What can I say? I see what I like and I like what I see." He chuckled even more when she thought about what he just said finally getting it. "Well that's all good then ain't it?" Now fully dressed she walked over to him and kissed him softly. "I will see you at breakfast Bossman" She smiled and carefully walked out, making sure no-one saw her, going back to her tent leaving Captain James alone grinning like an idiot.

Getting up off his bed he slipped on some boxers and began getting dressed. He only had his trousers and socks on when he went to his personal coffee machine and placed his cup under it. Turning it on he waited for the light to stop flashing before opening the top and slipping in a capsule of Rosabaya. Closing it he pressed the button and heard the familiar sound of the water coming through. Smiling he continued to get dressed and make his bed, that just consisted off closing his sleeping bag, before returning to his cup of coffee. Putting it to his lips he took a deep inhale, sighing in delight and then proceeded in taking a sip. This was the start of every day.

Meanwhile Molly walked into the tent she slept in and got changed herself. She couldn't go back to sleep anyway not like she saw a point in sleeping for maybe an extra half an hour or so before they were woken up. If anyone asked what she was doing up so early she would just make up some excuse. Once in full kit she made her way out of the tent and over to the mess tent, putting on the shared kettle, grabbed a clean...ish mug, shoved a tea bag and two sugars in and began pottering around to get a bowl of Coco Pops as the water came to a boil. Once it was ready she poured the water into the mug then a splash of milk in both the cup and her bowl of cereal. Once she stirred the tea a disposed of the tea bag she put the hot spoon in her mouth to clean it, shrugged to herself and placed the spoon once used for her tea into her bowl. Taking the mug of tea into her hands she took a deep breath to inhale the scent before sipping it and sighing. Despite both coming from very different back ground the one thing they had in common was that hot drink in the mornings to get going.

Charles finished up his coffee and headed out his cabin heading straight to two section's tent to get them up. Walking into the tent he spoke loudly "Up you get you lazy sods, we may not be going out on a patrol but we still have work to do. You have thirty minutes to be up, dressed and fed. Move it!" While he spoke he realised Molly wasn't in her bed, it already made. Leaving their tent he made his way over to the mess tent and saw Molly perched on the small wall eating Coco Pops. Reaching into one of his trouser pockets he pulled out a spoon, sat next to her and stole a spoon full shoving it quickly into his mouth chuckling as she protested. However she surprised him by speaking in her cheeky, flirtatious voice "You can dip your spoon in my Coco Pops any day Sir." At this he slightly choked on them causing her to chuckle. "I learned the meaning of a euphemism off the boys." Charles smiled in disbelief. "You know Dawesy I would take you up on that but we need to be careful we know that more then anyone.." Molly sighed slightly staring down at her bowl of now soggy Coco Pops and chocolatey milk. "I know but... I sorta wish we didn't ya know?" He nodded in understanding. "I will arrange something... I just hope it's going to be the right thing... You might get moved from my section though..." There was silence after that, she didn't know what to say, she wanted to stay with him and two section but she also was finding it hard to keep this secret. "Whateva it takes I guess." she bit her lower lip nervously. This was ether going to turn out really good or bad.

**_-  
>I hope this chapter was good. Please review and feel free to give me some ideas.<em>**

**_~Jadiekit_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the very long wait, I have had a ton of coursework chucked at me but I should be able to keep up with it now! How would you guys like a Christmas s scene? Also thanks for all the reviews I didn't even expect this to reach past chapter 2! Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter.**_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_

After their brief breakfast two section were sent to do some camp chores. These included tidying, unpacking, rearranging and even deposing of things. Molly was in the med-tent doing her paper work, checking the dates on all the medical equipment and restocking them if needed. She was so immerse in her work that she didn't hear when someone walked in. Walking behind her the guest put his hands over her eye keeping her from doing her work. "Oi you pranit! Get your hands off me I'm tryin' to work!" she grunted coursing the man behind her to laugh. "Oh come on now Dawesy is that really how you treat someone?" he spoke in his welsh accent. Molly was in complete shock when she worked out who the person was. "Smurf you welsh wanker!" Turning she automatically hugged him happy that her best friend was there, briefly forgetting that they had a fall out. Remembering she swiftly pulled away. "Are we okay? I mean... I... I didn't mean for it all to happen..." she muttered looking down. Using his finger to lift up her chin just the way Captain James had done many times, forcing her to look at him. She didn't want to but she looked him in the eyes. "Of course we are, we're best mates remember?" Pulling her into a hug they stood there for a long while until she pulled back. "So why they keep you away so long? Oh and um... you're okay with me and James? I mean you need to keep it a secret though..." she muttered looking down. Smurf gave her his usual cocky grin. "Yeah I'm alright with it Dawesy, nothing else I can do really is there? Guess I'll find a New Port lass." he then pulled up some of his hair reviling a stitch. "Docs told me I had a bleed to the brain or something. Had to put me under the knife but thankfully I got to keep my luscious locks." He chuckled to which she chuckled before frowning "You sure you're meant to be out here with that?" Smurf looked at her before winking "Have to have a medic check up on it and not allowed to do any proper work." He gave a small shrug. "You up for the task Dawes?" Molly laughed looking at him. "Of course I am." However what happened next she hadn't expected. "Dawes...Dawes..." he said as if not hearing what she had just said. "I just said yes idiot" she teased but he continued "Dawes, come on Dawes... Molls..."

Captain James had just been in with his superior to arrange a meeting with him about himself and Private Dawes. He had been given the times and had decided he would pop into the med tent to tell her. Opening the door he saw Molly with her head down on the desk of paper work fast asleep, mumbling softly in her sleep but couldn't make out what she was saying. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to. Walking up to her he bent down to her level and began softly shaking her. "Dawes... Dawes..." he spoke softly but she wouldn't budge. Just like she was awake she was stubborn. "Dawes, come on Dawes..." he softly chuckled when even that didn't work. Shaking her a little rougher he decided another approach. "Molls..." After shaking her a little more he got a response out of her, a small grunt and then the tired medic sat up. "Welcome back" he playfully teased but was shocked when she didn't laugh, she even looked sad. "It was just a dream..." she mumbled her voice hoarse with sleep. Captain James's face instantly showed concern "What's up Molls?" Suddenly she launched herself into his arms his instantly wrapping around her. "I miss him... He hates me... I know it..." One of James's hands rubbed up and down her back. "If you're on about Smurf he doesn't hate you." Molly sighed instantly feeling better in his arms. "What did you come in here for anyways?" He playfully looked hurt. "Can I not just come to see my beautiful girlfriend?" Giggling she shook her head. "Nope, it's against the rules. Actually so is this... sorry..." she blushed moving away from him but only just. "About rules Dawesy, meet me outside my cabin at 18:00hrs. We have a meeting to go to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a warning to all that read my chapters. The rating is M for a reason though I am aware not all want to read smut if there is anything going into my chapter that I feel only a select few would want to read I will make it bold meaning you just have to skip the paragraph. This is for possible and future reference :)**  
><strong>-<strong>

Both Dawes and James parted after that and got on with tasks around camp. They both were willing six o'clock to hurry up.

As the time grew closer Molly began panicking. She had done everything she needed to do and more but still had ten minutes till she had to be outside Captain James's cabin. In all honesty ten minutes wasn't even a long time but when it was something important it seemed like a life time. So there she was pacing around the med bay, even wiping her hands on her combats trying to clear the sweat off them. For the fourth time she looked at her watch and she groaned. Nine minutes. Collapsing on the medical bed she let out another frustrated groan. "I bet he isn't like this, worrying what's going to happen... I bet he is going to be his usual self, cool, calm and collected. Lucky prick." she muttered to herself, however she didn't know how wrong she was.

In the Captain's cabin he was practically wearing a hole in the floor with the amount he was pacing, his hair stood up from his running his hand through his hair constantly. "Look Major me and Molly are romantically involved... no that doesn't sound right... Me and Dawes... Me and Private Dawes... of course me and her are serious... we are completely professional... Fuck. None of this sounds right!" he groaned before collapsing upon his bed. "Well done James, I'm sure all this is going to be just fine." he muttered sarcasticly.

Ten minutes to six and Captain James heard a light knock on his door. Walking over to it he opened it to a shaking Dawes. "We setting off then sir?" she spoke in barley more then a whisper. Making sure no-one could see him he took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Everything is going to be alright Dawesy, trust me." Letting go of her hand He grabbed his rifle, slung it to his back and made his way to the tent the Major was waiting for them in.

Once the pair were in the tent everything had gotten more serious and totally real. Major Beck was sat behind his desk looked up and both Captain James and Private Dawes. "James. Dawes. This better be important." Beck spoke in a matter of fact kind of voice. "It is Sir... Will I mean... I guess it is..." Molly mumbled but she was thankfully saved by Captain James. " Sir me and Private Dawes have feelings for one and other. We have and plan to keep it professional until we reach England." He stopped momentarily as he studied Major Becks face. He look almost emotionless at first but then it changed from happy to confused to serious again. "You did right to inform me of this the pair of you." With that he stood up walking closer to them. "You both are aware that you could be separated? Private Dawes you would be the one moved clearly." He looked her in the eyes and she couldn't remember a time where she had felt so small. "Yes sir..." she muttered. Major Beck looked at the pair of them before saying his answer. "With what you both told me I think you both..."

**-**  
><strong>Sorry to leave it on that guys but I needed something to draw you all in. Will Major Beck allow them to stay together or is Molly going to have to move sections?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Okay you massive cockwombles ;) love you all really! I thought I'd put you all out of your misery and upload this now :) Enjoy!

"With what you both told me I think you both need to be separated. I am sorry. Rules are rules and they are there for the well-being of others." Major Beck said looking at the Chest fallen Captain and then to the Private. "Dawes pack up your kit and meet me back here once I have asked for a replacement medic. Again. I am sorry." However Molly didn't answer. She looked blankly at the Major feeling as though her knees were going to buckle. Everything was meant to go fine, they were meant to be able to be together both on tour and out, but it was just a cruel joke her mind had decided to play on her. Making her think that it was even a possibility, leaving her now with nothing. She was going to have to leave two sections, the boys she saw as her brothers but most importantly she was going to have to leave her love. She felt like the Major in front of her had plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. How was she going to cope? Captain James had always been her rock even when she didn't know it. He had made her fight for approval, be the best damn medic she could be without even meaning to. She couldn't move to a new section not now, not when she was needed here. Or was it that she needed to be here to be herself. 'Lady lucky my arse more like Temptress fuck up.' she thought not even caring that it didn't make sense just being too distraught with what was happening. What if she left and once they got back to England he didn't want anything to do with her? She couldn't handle it. Her breathing began going faster the more she panicked, going all light headed as she continued to breath faster.

However the scene that played before her were all in her imagination, in reality Major Beck had about to give them the answer when he was interrupted by her sudden panic attack. "With what you both told me I think you both... Private Dawse are you okay?" He quickly asked her as he saw she had gone pale, her breathing rapid. Captain James hadn't even noticed to wrapped up in his own little mental battle however his head instantly snapped to look at her. Without thinking he rushed to her side, going in front of her, facing her and took her face between his hands softly as he forced her too look into his eyes. "Molly. Listen to me Molly. Listen to the sound of my voice." He spoke smoothly, his eyes locked with hers never leaving her. "Come back to me. Everything is okay." As he spoke her breathing began slowing down until she was pulled back into reality. Blinking up at him she looked up at him confused "What happened Boss? One minute Major Beck was tellin' us that we couldn't be together and I had to move, next you're 'ere in front of me." The Captain chuckled half heartedly he forehead against hers. "He hasn't yet told us if we can or can't, it was just a dream... though doing what I've done I think I've fucked it up for us..." he let out a sigh closing his eyes. "I... I just got so scared and needed you to be okay..."

Major Beck watched as the two soldiers held their own conversation like he wasn't in the room. He though it was sweet and he knew there was something serious there not just a tour fling. The Major had never seen Captain James like this with anyone but his son, even Rebecca was never held this high, he would have never risked everything for her. Allowing them a bit more time he coughed indicating that he wanted their attention. Captain James instantly moved to the side standing almost to attention looking at his superior. "Captain James. Private Dawes. I have no problem with the pair of you being together on this tour." he said putting emphasis on 'this'. He couldn't speak for anyone else but himself and as he was the one running this tour he didn't mind. "Keep it professional, On duty you are Private and CO, what you do in your own time and in your own space in none of my business though there is one condition." Both James and Dawes held their breath waiting for what the condition was. "You have to tell your section."


	12. Chapter 12

Molly and Captain James had decided that it would be a good idea to wait the next day to tell two section. Oh she was so wrong. Captain James had told her due to the work he had to do she couldn't stay in his cabin that night meaning she was going to have to stay with the people who could sometimes read her like a book. To say she was dreading it was an understatement.

Once she and James had left Major Beck's office they had gone their separate ways to get jobs done. Molly going straight to the Med tent grinning like an idiot. When she opened the door, well tent flap, she saw Kinders sat on the medical bed. "Now Eggy you should know you're not allowed in 'ere with out me in" she playfully scolded him and he laughed sensing how much of a good mood she was in. "I know I know. Now Dawesy what's with that grin you look like the cat that got the canary." This instantly coursed her to frown and him laugh more. "You look like someone who has gotten what they want." To this she blushed and thought 'Who they want' However remembering the packed that her the her Bossman had she refused to say trying to change the subject. "What you in 'ere for anyways Eggy?" Pulling up his trouser leg he revealed a cut. "Alright lets see what I can do." Getting to work Molly easily patched him up and sent him on his way. That was way to close. She was struggling to keep control and not say anything now how was she going to feel when she has to stay in the same room as them all night. Everything plus the heat was making her all sweaty and feel sick. Well at least that's what she thought.

Molly tried to potter around the med tent tidy and stock it but she was struggling, she was sweat more then she cared to admit and she felt like she was going to be sick. "What's going on with you Molly. How is this one thing effecting you this bad? Stop being an idiot and calm yourself down." However no matter what she tried to do to calm herself down it wasn't working. She stopped when she began feeling dizzy and in an unlike Molly Dawes fashion went out of the med tent in search of Captain James to tell him they need to get a replacement medic for that day. She needed to sleep. As she walked out the light of the sun was blinding, more blinding then usual. So blinding she could barely see. That's when her knees buckled and she fell to the floor collapsing, hearing someone calling her name and then yelling for Captain James. The next thing she felt was firm hands picking her up and taking her back into the med tent. Her sight came back slightly and she saw it was him, her Bossman carrying her. "It's proper hot here boss" she muttered not realising her voice was hoarse. "I know, don't worry we will try sort that out." he smiled down at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks Boss." she smiled weakly before passing out.

She woke up and she was in Captain James's cabin, tucked into his bed and he was sat on the floor, body resting against the bed, his head tilted slightly, his mouth slightly open as he slept. She still felt warm but she was far better then before. However she realised she was really thirsty. Trying to sit up she winced in pain waking James up with a start. "You're awake!" He smiled before seeing the pained look on her face. "You have a bug Dawesy and one of you wounds got infected slightly, hence the pain... Just when it was almost healed." He sighed but instantly felt himself cheer up slightly and close his eyes when he felt Molly run her hand through his hair. "Can I have some water and you come join me in this bed... it's a bit lonesome without you." He let out a chuckle. "Sure thing Dawesy" Getting up, grunting as he did from being in that position for far too long he grabbed her the plastic mug of water that was just for her, let her sip at it, once she had finished with it he put it back on the desk and then laid on the bed with her, holding her close, softly running his fingers soothingly up and down her back so she would fall asleep. "Remember we need to tell the guys tomorrow..." she yawned trying to fight the sleep that was trying to take a hold of her. "Let's just see how you feel when the time comes." He didn't get a reply because she was fast asleep. Smiling he turned the light off and closed his eyes falling asleep himself. Something told him they already knew

**-**  
><strong>They will find out in the next chapter promise! Just needed to keep you all interested!<strong>

**~ Jadiekit**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I promised the great reveal but we all know it takes time, we all need to wait out ;)**  
><strong>-<strong>

Molly was her usual self once she woke up, maybe even better then before the twenty-four hour bug completely gone. When she had woken up she saw that Captain James wasn't there. Frowning slightly she looked at her watch. 9pm. How did she possibly sleep most of the day? Getting out of the bed she made it, put her clothes, that had been stripped off so she could sleep, back on and put her boots on before walking out towards two sections tent.

Upon reaching it she saw a light was on and someone was talking. Walking in she saw they were all in full kit ready to go out on patrol. "What's going on here?" she asked. Captain James wasn't in here just yet. "We got told we're going on a patrol at ten and that you're not coming" Baz Vegas muttered. They all knew now they were all screwed. Molly was up and she never took no for an answer. "Fuck that! I'm Comin'!" she muttered as she moved to her bunk and got dressed in full kit ready to go out with them. Captain James wasn't going to be happy.

At 9:50 Captain James strode in, full kit and full Captain mode. Looking around at everyone to make sure they were all ready he saw Molly. That fact she was there in full kit gave him mixed emotions. He was worried but he was also angry. "Dawes you're not coming on this one." He spoke matter of fact, as if she couldn't change his mind but he knew she would and that's what scared him. "But Boss I'm better I promise. I am a fully functioning soldier." she spoke up but he seemed to stiffen as he felt even just by saying that he was going to let her. 'No James. You're in charge, if you don't think she should go then you tell her.' he thought before saying out loud. "Private Dawes. No mean no." That's went Molly started to get defensive and angry. "I'm the medic! I should go!" she spoke through gritted teeth trying to bite her tongue but it not working. "Fine. Two section we had out now." He muttered finally giving in. He didn't want to fight not now, not here.

Two section had been patrolling what seemed like hours but they had been ask to go scouting. Orders were orders. While he let the rest of them go ahead of them Captain James went up to Molly. "I still think you should have stayed at base." he spoke to her still in 'Captain' mode. "Oh and here I thought you were gunna say sorry." she spoke, anger in her voice. "Why would I do that when yesterday you fucking passed out and I didn't want that happening here?" he practically barked at her. "Oh I don't know, because I have a bloody job to do! Plus as the medic I think I should know whether I can work or not!" she spat back. "You did a mighty fine job of that yesterday." He knew instantly that he shouldn't have said that. "Molly I'm sorry... That just slipped out... I-" however she didn't let him finish. "Fuck off. Just go fuck off..." she was hurt, all the anger slipping out of her voice being replaced by hurt. He wanted nothing more but to hug her but instead he sighed and walked back up to the front wishing he had missed the last thing she said. "I thought you were different."

Not long after he reached to the front and they were close to being back to base that's when they got attacked. Shots got fired and they all ducked down firing when they needed to. Molly was at the end of the patrol before they got contacted however she wasn't there when it happened...

The patrol had been walking as usual when suddenly someone came up behind her, she too absent minded to realise, put their hand with some form of cloth in it to her mouth and the more she panicked the more whatever was on that cloth got into her system and everything went black.

The fire fight was won and they all were high on adrenaline. Captain James took a look around making sure everyone was okay before notice Molly wasn't there. "Dawes. Where's Dawes?" he asked. "Right here Boss..." one of the boys spoke before turning around to find she wasn't there. "Shit." he muttered but James was already panicking. "We need to find her! We are going back..." he was shaking and rambling. Kinders saw this and took charge. "No Boss, we are going back and telling the Major, he will decide." James didn't want any of it but reluctantly agreed. No-one had seen their Captain like this before, the only similar time was when Molly was injured. There was something going on there and they knew it. All James could think about was Molly the whole way back. 'She had to be okay, this can't be the end. She's okay... but what if she isn't. She thinks I think shit of her. No. No no no... we need to get her back."


	14. Chapter 14

The room was dark when Molly finally opened her eyes. She couldn't get her baring not knowing where she was. All she knew was that she could feel something moist dripping down her skin and that her arms were held by restraints that were wrapped around her slender wrists. As her eyes began adjusting to the dark she could see she was in a barely looked after room under ground. Looking up she saw the restraints were just pieces of cloth tided to a long poll that was rooted to the ground and ceiling. What she didn't know was the cloth wasn't the only thing restraining her wrists. No that was too easy. Pulling to get the cloth off she felt metal slicing into her thin wrists and had to hold her breath to suppress the urge to yelp in pain. It was barbedwire. 'How am I going to get out of this? Charles! Where is he? Is he okay?' She was stopped by her thoughts when a bright orange glow came from the now open door. A couple of figures were stood there, only their outline visible before they began lighting up the room with fire lit torches. One the room was well lit, coursing Molly to squint, another man walked into the room with a bag on his back. She didn't recognise any of the men holding her captive. Looking around briefly she saw that the room was bare but had a single table in. The man carrying the bag walked over to it, emptying the bag upon it. Her eyes widened when she saw things like knifes, saws, nails etc coming out. Surely you only saw this stuff on movies not in real? 'Whatever you do Molly keep your mouth shut if they ask you questions about the military.' she thought to herself before gulping. "What do you want from me?" She tried to sound hard as she spoke but failed when her voice cracked at the end. Without warning one of what seemed to be one of the 'bag man's' body guards hit her hard in the stomach coursing the wind to be knocked out of her. Grunting she went to lean forward, the common action when you're hit in the stomach but pulled back again feeling the small, sharp, blade like edges of the wire cut into her again. Hardly concentrating she heard him then getting what she guessed was told off in Pashto, this was greeted by him moving away and their leader stepping forward to come face to face with her. Molly still didn't recognise the man so instantly thought he was those that you saw in movies, kidnapping someone for information. She was wrong. 'Don't talk. No matter what he says or does do not talk.' The leader looked at her before laughing and spinning a small knife around in his right hand. "You do not know me if that is what you are wondering." he muttered in his rusty English. "You killed Badrai. You must pay.' With that he striked.

Captain James hadn't changed out of full kit since arriving back at base. He knew she shouldn't have come and here he was stood with Kinders and Major Beck trying to figure out how to find her. Well they were stood, he was pacing back and forth like a caged lion. 'If I had just put my foot down and made sure she didn't come with us this wouldn't have happened.' he thought to himself. He was trying to listen to what Major Beck was saying but it fell on deaf ears because it wasn't what he wanted to here. No he didn't think it was a bloody good idea to wait out until day break to try and find her. No he wouldn't stop making an imaginary hold in the ground with his pacing. He was on breaking point. "Captain James, she's going to be alright." the Major spoke softly to him, ignoring temporarily that Kinders was in the room. That's when he snapped. "How exactly do you know that! You don't! They could have dragged her off and shot her with a silencer without us fucking knowing! They could have tired her up, gagged her and left her for dead! And at the end of all this, it was all my fault." He started out by yelling at him but by the end he was whimpering almost, his knees buckling and proceeded to break down in tears. Kinders was shocked. He never every expected to see his Captain in such a state but he could relate. Molly was a formidable women and if he didn't see her as a younger sister and that she was 'Smurf's girl' he may have even fallen. But to see his commanding officer like this was a shock. Even more so when Major Beck went up to Captain James, knelt beside him and put a friendly arm around his shoulder. "Charles. I promise you this. Molly will make it off this tour alive."

Kinders walked towards two sections tent having been dismissed from the Major's tent. He rubbed his face with his hands then over his head sighing. He was both stressed and worried. As expected as soon as he walked through the tent doors he was practically pounced on by two section. A selection of 'What's going on?' 'We need to find Molly!' and 'Where's the boss?' were thrown at him. "Guys hush up alright and let me speak." he muttered and for what seemed like the first time they were deadly silent intent to here what their corpral had to say. "We are leaving it till sunrise..." this was welcomed by a bunch of groans. "I know, I know, but there is nothing we can do. Look try your bests to sleep. I need you on top form... The Boss needs you on top form. Heck Molly needs us on top form." They all nodded and Kinders had a think about whether to continued or not. "Look guys. On the down low I think Bossman and Dawesy have had a thing going on. He's in bits. No teasing, no saying that we know just wait until they tell us alright?" The all nodded smiling slightly, even more so at his use of they. Molly was going to be alright. She had to be. Stripping off to just their boxers the boys slid into their sleeping bag. They wouldn't sleep properly but the best they could do was try. It was going to be very eventful at sunrise. They were going to find their Dawesy.


	15. Chapter 15

There was silence in the room except the small patter of something slowly dropping to the floor. In the darkness you couldn't see what it was but she didn't need to see what it was, she knew exactly what it was. Blood. She had been hearing that for a little while and she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She wasn't going to make it out of there she just knew it. "Charles... I need you..." she muttered barely audible before closing her eyes and surrendering to the darkness.

_Half an hour earlier_

The leader smirked as he gently grazed the knife over Molly's right cheek, careful not to cut her. Yet. "You stupid Americans coming here and ruining our lives-" he began speaking before Molly butted in. "We ain't Americans. I'm English!" She instantly regretted speaking but she couldn't help it. As always her mouth ran away with her before her brain could catch up. The leader grabbed her face hard and pushed her further into the pole, coursing her to hit her head, hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't care. Looking at his men still holding her face he spoke in Pashto. Suddenly the two men put gloves on and went ether side of her. She wanted to look but she shouldn't move her head, it being held firm by the man in front of her. The men took off the cloth and began tightening the barbedwire around her wrists, both doing it at the same time and the same amount like they were a well oiled machine. To begin with Molly closed her eyes to keep from whimpering but the more they tightened the more she struggled until a grunt of pain was raised from her lips. Then they stopped replacing the cloth back on and moved back. "American. English. I don't care." Bag-Man snarled before spitting in her face as a sign of disrespect. "You come here and change what is working just fine. You kill. You killed my brother. Got my niece and nephew taken away. You should never have come." With that he took his knife and cut into her left shoulder slowly watching it bleed out. "You will pay for everything you have done. And the payment will be in blood." Going back to the table he picked up a pistol that he had clearly stole off the corpse of an American soldier. Slowly he placed a round into it and cocked it. "Good bye Molly Dawes." then he shot.

_Present day_

Captain James hadn't slept all night, tempted to just go AWOL and try and find her himself. It took all of his strength to stay in his cabin. What was he becoming? Just a couple of months ago the though of ever going AWOL was unthinkable, never would he do such an act, but right now it seemed the most appealing thing to do. It scared him how much this one women had changed him, but he didn't regret a second of it.

He must have raked his fingers through his hair a million times, his hair standing up on end. He was still in full kit completely ready to go out and find the women he loved. Hold her close and not let her go. Ever. His eyes were red from crying and he could still feel them water occasionally but he kept them wide open and looking intently at his window. The slight slither of sun light and he would move. This exactly what happened. The sun showed itself the slightest bit and he was on his feet, grabbing his weapon and heading over to two sections tent. It was time to find Molly.

In Two Section's tent a few lay asleep while others lay on their backs looking at the tent ceiling too worked up to sleep. The relief finally came to them all when Captain James opened the tent doors wide. "Get out of your pits now! No time for breakfast so eat these and quick." With that he chucked in a box of cereal bars that they would take out of themselves. "Now move it!" he growled. He didn't even move from the spot like he was rooted to the ground, his stance wide, his arms folded. Normally they would have questioned this but they knew better and to be honest right at that point they didn't even care.

Once all kitted out they began their patrol to find their lost medic. Retracing their steps back up to the point where they got ambushed they began looking for clues. After a short time they found it. Broken plants from where someone had being dragged. Following the clues and even having to find new close two section kept vigilant aware anything could happen. However to their surprise it was very quiet. Maybe too quiet but right now they weren't concentrating on that.

The trail lead them to an abandoned house. Knowing their drill they check that the building was empty before entering and seeing no sign of her. "She's got to be here, where else could she be?" Kinders muttered and quickly glanced at his Captain, though all he saw was the stern, cold, persona he held. They kept looking around for another clue before Baz Vegas called out "Oi guys over here!" he had shoved aside a goat skin rug to find the trap door. Pulling it open they all went in, using their torches to see. Once down there they saw her. There she was held by what they thought was just cloth against a pole, though her body was lolled down a little, her arms, torso, face and floor below her were covered in blood and she wasn't moving. The boys stood there shocked but Captain James pushed passed them. "Molly!" he practically yelled running straight to her. Putting his rifle down to his side he tried to rip the cloth off with his hands, yelping with both surprise and pain as his fingers and palm got slightly cut. Ignoring the pain he gently removed them and felt her body fall against him. Gently laying her to the floor he scanned her body seeing cuts and one shot wound to her right shoulder. "Molly, come on... wake up." he cried, tears falling down his cheeks. She was breathing but only just. His hand went to her face and he stroked one of her cheeks with his thumb. "Please. I need you... I'm here... I'm forever one hundred percent by your side. Please-" he was suddenly cut of by a voice that didn't sound like any of two section. "You need to get her out of here first to make her better. That is not going to happen." the unknown man then began laughing. It was Bag-Man.

**-  
>The idea of the shot is help by Sharon Mayes for whom I have met on the amazing group Our Girl Anonymous! Shout out to all you lovely people on that group :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Molly's eyes stayed close but she felt herself waking up. Her whole body felt heavy and aching. She could hear the slight beeping that she knew all to well as a heart monitor. Where was she? She wanted to open her eyes but the light behind them felt too bright to her. She had a gut retching feeling that she was back in England, in some hospital like Birmingham. She could hear the beeping increase as she began to panic. She needed to see Charles. "Charles... Charles... Bossman..." she tried to shout but it was weak and hoarse, her throat dry and sore. "Molly calm down" someone said to her but she was too disorientated to make out who exactly it was, if she even recognised them. However Molly didn't calm down. She panicked more and her heart monitor beeped frequently. "I'm sorry..." she heard the voice say before being pricked with a needle. She felt her tired body relax and she yet again was forced to surrender to the darkness.

_10 hours earlier_

Captain James gulped when the man appeared in the door way. They had been so close to getting Molly out of their without a problem but as always something had to go wrong. Keeping Molly safe on the floor he stood up pointing his weapon at the new group of men, two section following his lead. "Let us go and no-one gets hurt." Captain James spoke in a matter of fact tone. However the Lead of her group 'Bag-Man' began laughing "The room is small. Would you risk hitting your men or them hitting you?" James looked around with his eyes. He was right, it was too small to use the rifle to shoot them but he knew exactly what to do. Looking at the men he discreetly nudged the butt of his riffle as he laid it down into a comfortable position in his arms. "I guess you're right...but we can do this-" suddenly without warning two section and their captain charged forward and using the butts of their weapons whacked the group member opposite them. The enemy team were taken back to begin with some hardly being injured, others blood dripping from their nose or mouth but the got right back to the fight throwing their punches.

The fight seemed to last an age until it turned unfair. The Afghans suddenly pulled out small knifes bring those into play, but lucky for two section they too had knifes. Once the knifes were introduced the fight ended quickly. Once James plunged the knife into 'Bag-Man's' chest, hitting the right spot and lowering him to the ground dead the rest of his followers fled leaving two section in confusion and in some state. They were battered, bruised and cuts, though thankfully they were all alive and no major injuries. Well everyone but Molly.

James rushed over to her and suddenly began to panic. She wasn't breathing. "no...no no no Molly you can't do this to me!" he cried, his instinct to do anything but shake her slipping away from him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can't die... You can't!" he cried. Kinders took charge instantly and pulled James away from Molly. This resulted in James lashing out then giving in as he broke down crying. Jumping to action surprisingly Baz Vegas rushed and began giving Molly CPR. She was getting off this tour alive if it killed him.

_Present day._

Molly began to wake up again and she could feel something heavy resting on her right arm, something in her right hand. She was confused again and her mind raced back to the conclusions she had the first time she woke up. Her heart monitor began beeping faster like it did before. However unlike that time the heavy thing moved from her arm and hand and began stroking her forehead gently. "Shhh calm down, I'm here." just like the first she couldn't make out who it was speaking to her though this time she knew it was a guy. "Charles... I need Charles... Bossman..." she crooked again but was surprised when they voice replied again. "I'm here Molly I'm here." Snapping her eyes open not caring about the blinding light she saw his face slightly over hers, all cut, bruised and even escorted a black eye but it was him, her Bossman. She was still in Afghan and he was right by her side like he said he would be.


End file.
